Hornet
Godhome}} Hornet is the mysterious princess-protector of Hallownest’s ruins, a major character in Hollow Knight and the protagonist of Hollow Knight: Silksong. She wields a needle and thread with deadly prowess.Official manual As a boss, Hornet appears in two forms, Hornet Protector in Greenpath and Hornet Sentinel in Kingdom's Edge, which both have to be beaten to unlock her Hunter's Journal entry. Lore Hornet is the daughter of Herrah the Beast, the queen of Deepnest, and the Pale King. Her birth was the result of a bargain for her mother to become a Dreamer, and as such, she spent only a short time with Herrah.White Lady: "It faced the Gendered Child? She's a fierce foe, strong in mind and body, striking reflection of her mother, though the two were permitted little time together. I never begrudged the Wyrm's dalliance as bargain. In fact, I feel some affection for the creature birthed."Herrah: "...Bound... For brood... For child..." "...Fair bargain made..." Her shared heritage with the Knight and the rest of the Vessels makes them siblings.Hornet to the Knight: "Would you supplant our birth-cursed sibling, or would you transcend it?"Team Cherry blog post referring to the Knight, the Hollow Knight, and Hornet as siblings. Raised in Deepnest by the Weavers, Hornet survived the Infection and the fall of the kingdom. She wanders its ruins, chasing off travellers who would seek to desecrate them, but also to protect the sealing of the Black Egg. She also guards the Cast-Off Shell in the Kingdom's Edge which can grant the King's Brand, the key to the Abyss.Midwife: "You wear that bright mark of relationship. Then you've met her perhaps? Her who'd guard the mark, the Gendered Child." In her duties, she encountered Quirrel in the Howling Cliffs at his arrival in Hallownest. She attempted to fight him but was repelled by the mask of Monomon he wears on his head. Hornet leaves him be after recognizing the mask, knowing that he was called upon, despite him not knowing it.Hollow Knight comics First Chapter: Quirrel Like Quirrel and the Knight, she sensed the awakening of the Infection and started wandering Hallownest in search of answers. In Hollow Knight, she works to stop the impending doom looming on Hallownest. In Silksong, she ends up captured and brought to the haunted kingdom of Pharloom. In-game events Hornet appears at first as a wandering and recurring antagonist to the Knight. As their journey progress, her involvement will influence their quest in Hallownest. The Protector Hornet is first encountered at the entrance to Greenpath, where she observes the Knight before moving away. She is quickly seen two more times dashing away from them throughout the overgrown Pilgrim's Way. The Knight finally catches up with her at the standing stones marking the entrance to the Lake of Unn, standing by the body of another Vessel. Relating the Knight's quest to the awakening of the infection, she defies them to pursue any further. They clash, and when defeated, Hornet flees without a word. Hornet reappears briefly before the end of the Pilgrim's Way in the Fungal Wastes, going in the direction of the City of Tears. She, later on, catches up with the Knight at Fountain Square in the middle of the drenched capital. Finally understanding the truth behind their origin and their quest, she encourages them to learn of Hallownest's sacrifice. She then asks them before leaving to find her at the Cast-Off Shell if, knowing the truth, the Knight would still want to take part in Hallownest's perpetuation. That encounter will not occur if the Knight met her first at Kingdom's Edge before entering Fountain Square. Godhome Hornet can be fought in both her forms in the Pantheons of Godhome. Like a few other beings partaking in the ritual of the Godseeker, she is conscious of her mind being invaded and her dream battle shared with the Knight's. Endings Hornet's fate depends on the Knight's actions. If the Knight never acquired the Void Heart and sealed the Radiance by themselves, she does not get involved at the end of their journey. If they continue to fight the Hollow Knight or fail to enter their mind despite her aid, Hornet will be knocked unconscious and sealed within the Black Egg along with her sibling. If the Knight successfully entered the mind of the Hollow Knight and defeated the Radiance, the Black Egg disappears, leaving behind Hornet and her needle, along with the cracked shell of her sibling. Alternatively if the Knight completes instead the ritual of the Godseeker and defeats the Absolute Radiance, she witnesses the disappearance of the Infection's tendrils outside the Black Egg. Startled by the sudden appearance of the Hollow Knight coming out of their prison, she readies herself for battle.}} In any of her fights: *...Do they watch us struggle?.. *Do you haunt my dreams... Or I yours? *Little Ghost... What dreams we share...}} Locations Hornet can be found in several locations across Hallownest. However, she may not appear in some due to events within the game. 02.png!City of Tears |Image3=Mapshot HK Hornet Sentinel 01.png!Kingdom's Edge |Image4=Mapshot HK 01.png!The Abyss |Image5=Mapshot HK 04.png!Deepnest |Image6=Mapshot HK 03.png!Forgotten Crossroads}} 08.png!Hornet's first appearance |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!Hornet before her boss battle in Greenpath |Image3=Screenshot HK 07.png!Hornet appears briefly in the Fungal Wastes |Image4=Screenshot HK 03.png!Hornet in Fountain Square in the City of Tears |Image5=Screenshot HK 01.png!Hornet in Kingdom's Edge |Image6=Screenshot HK 04.png!Hornet in the Abyss |Image7=Screenshot HK 05.png!Hornet by Herrah's bed |Image8=Screenshot HK 06.png!Hornet outside of the Black Egg |Image9=Screenshot HK 09.png!Hornet holding the Hollow Knight down}} Achievements Trivia * Hornet was revealed in one of the Kickstarter updates: :"Quick with her deadly needle, relentless in battle, Hornet is exploring Hallownest to find the answer to a riddle that has plagued her. She has so far resisted the infection, but will still cut you down if you stand in her path." :"You may catch glimpses of Hornet during your exploration of Hallownest, although she always seems to be one or two steps ahead of you. If you do manage to catch up with her, be wary! Her needle can cut a bug down from thirty yards." * Team Cherry explained in a Reddit comment that an unused concept for Hornet had her be the "Child of Three Queens": born to Herrah, raised by the White Lady and trained under and named by Hive Queen Vespa. They cannot confirm so far if that aspect of her story is still canon.Reddit AMA comment regarding Hornet. * Hornet's needle was made especially for her, and not many other bugs are skillful enough to wield it.Reddit AMA comment regarding Hornet's needle. * On Silksong's steam page Hornet is called a "Princess Knight".Silksong Steam page ru:Хорнет